LED photonics is a key problem of the stationary illumination technology. Light emitted from an active layer of LED is liberated into the environment via a complicated path in the LED chip, and some photon will be lost due to absorption at every travel step through the substrate, the semiconductor layer, the electrode and the resin cap. A general method currently used in high-brightness LED is to employ a thick transparent substrate and increase the number of pyramids for photon liberation; in a rectangular configuration, up to six pyramids are opened; or simply eliminate the absorptive substrate so as to improve the efficiency of the photo liberation. Typical thickness of the active layer in the high-brightness LED is in a range of 0.3-1 μm, the thickness of the active layer can further be decreased to 0.3 μm or less, and a heterostructure for multiquantum-well is introduced to improve the LED performance. In some cases, the external quantum efficiency may only reach 20% and it may be difficult to solve the problem of heat dissipation at joints in high power stationary white-light illumination chip. Many heat-sink devices currently used may be made from metal, resulting in compatibility problems of light extraction with good heat conduction and heat dissipation. The compatibility of LED's, as a white-light illuminator, with the mode employed by ordinary light source may not have been considered, including the compatibility and interchangeability of LED's with conventional tube fluorescent lamps.